I Hate Mondays
by MorriganVanHellsing
Summary: Summary inside. Don't like, don't read
1. It begins-To Hell I Go!

**I Hate Mondays**

 **Summary:** **I thought I was just an ordinary kid till I got hit by a truck, sent to hell, finds out I am the daughter of Alucard and Seres Victoria, torture-sorry trained by Madara Uchiha (who is actually my uncle), members of Akatsuki, Pip Bernadette, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Alucard and Seres for four thousand years, signed a demon contract, befriended a fox demon (hint-another** _ **'Naruto'**_ **character) and a wolf demon who later became my familiars of sorts and finally sent away from hell and to another dimension that made hell look like a five star luxury hotel, oh joy… I seriously** _ **HATE**_ **Mondays!**

 **A.N. OK here it is guys, hopefully the first One Piece, Hellsing and Naruto crossover. WARNING: Contains blood, gore, randomness, stupidity, a psychotic OC, mass crossover and character deaths. Don't like, don't read, and PLEASE no flames!**

The wailing of the dying school bell broke me out of my bored trance. I slipped on my black coat that reached my knees and had bronze gold zippers and silver grey fur lined hood and placed my torn blue messenger bag over my shoulder before heading out of the door. As I was walking I placed my soul eater headphones in my ears and fallen angel by three days grace began to play, the music blocked out everything else. Once I got to the bus I sat down and stared longingly out of the window, watching as people waved goodbye to their friends and walked home. I sighed and pulled the hood over my eyes, and fell back into the bored, sleep like trance once again.

Once the bus stopped where I needed to get off, I dragged myself off of the bus and began the long journey back home. This time the song playing full volume in my ears was the sweet dreams (are made of this) remix by Marilyn Manson. I put my hands in my jeans pockets and started to slowly cross the road near the entrance to the forest I had to walk through to get to my home.

Suddenly a noise and a set of lights caught my attention; I turned my head toward the sound. A truck was speeding towards me and I couldn't move as my limbs had frozen up. Not seconds later, the truck hit. Blinding pain seared through my limbs like a red hot fire, I saw blood fly in every direction, I felt my bones crush and snap like twigs. My breathing became ragged and slow until it stopped altogether and my eyes closed and darkness took over, welcoming me in its warm embrace.

After what seemed like a few seconds, my eyes opened. My vision was a little bleary and fuzzy at first but soon adjusted to the dim light. The first thing I noticed was that there was no pain. Secondly, there seemed to be streams of thick orange red substance flowing from cracks in the walls. Lastly I noticed that there was a person that closely resembled Alucard from Hellsing. I closed my eyes but seconds later a low velvety yet sinister chuckle made me crack my left eye open. I stared at the Alucard look-alike and sighed.

"I'm either in hell or I'm hallucinating because you sir look exactly like a character from one of my favourite anime." The Alucard look-alike smirked and spoke.

"Alucard from Hellsing perhaps?" he asked, amusement laced his voice. I blinked and opened both of my eyes and stared at him again. "You sound like him too. Either you are one seriously good voice actor and a cosplayer, I'm actually in hell or I'm still hallucinating or all three." I replied in a tired manner, my eyes half lidded and my brain still refusing to cooperate. Alucard look-alike's smile only widened further, turning into a face splitting grin plus revealing a pair of sharp, _real_ fangs. Yeah, _REAL_ effing vampire fangs. At this point I started to freak out, this guy had sharp fangs, natural red eyes and looked and sounded exactly like Alucard from Hellsing.

"You are Alucard from Hellsing?!" Alucard nodded and grinned wider, showing the rest of his pearl white fangs. "And I am in hell because I was..."

"…Hit by a truck. Pretty sad way to die if you ask me." Another voice spoke out from behind Alucard. We both turned around and saw…..Madara Uchiha. Madara. Effing. Uchiha! THE Madara Uchiha was standing not twenty feet away from us. At this point I was attempting to resist going into fan-girl mode, and failing.

"First Alucard, now Madara, who next, the entire Akatsuki and Hellsing Organizations?" I asked jokingly.

Not twenty seconds after I said this, a large group of people made themselves present. Yup, you guessed it; Akatsuki and Hellsing organizations were gathered behind Madara. "So this is your niece then Madara Sama. Not much to look at though yeah." A rather obnoxious voice spoke up. Madara glared at the speaker which effectively made him shut up and take a few steps back in fear of his boss. I was now confused as hell, I am Madara's _NIECE_!? How the bloody hell did that happen. Alucard, who had been silent up until now decided to speak up. "Not by blood. I don't have any living blood relatives and Madara here is the only person I can trust to be your uncle. Pip is a flirt, Alexander would probably, no he would kill you, Pein has an organization to run, Orochimaru is a sick bastard and the members of the Wild Geese are all flirts and the ones that weren't didn't want to take the responsibility." Wait, does that mean that… " **YOU'RE MY DAD?!"**


	2. Meet my crazy new vampire family!

**A.N. Ok guys here it is, the second chapter. Sorry if it does not make sence. If you have any ideas and want to share, please PM me as these ideas could maybe just make their way into this story. All open for ideas, they can be as random as you want. Anyways, ONWARD WITH THE STORY**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"YOU'RE MY DAD?!"** I yelled, half confused, half excited. THE _Alucard_ from _Hellsing_ was _MY DAD_! Wait, did that mean that either Seres or Sir Integra was my... "Yes dear, Seres is your mother, I am your father, Pip, Madara, Pein, the members of the Wild Geese and the male members of the Akatsuki are your psycho uncles, Konan is your auntie, Orochimaru, The Major, Alexander and the bean counters sorry, _Vatican_ are the crazy insane family members you stay away from _unless_ it is a _dire_ emergency and my master is your god mother. No you do not have a god father, I did consider Orochimaru to be your god father until he tried to kill you when you had just turned five. After that I got Madara here to do a time space jutsu to send you to an alternate universe so that you could be safe. As for the memory loss, I can temporarily or permanently wipe a persons memory clean. That's why you can't remember anything. Anymore questions, my daughter?" Alucard asked softly.

I stared in shock, this was a lot to take in. What Alucard had just said made a lot of sence. Firstly, I have no recollection of anything before or after my fifth birthday and secondly I was an orphan, found on the orphanage's staircase when I was five with serious amnesia. I was always the strange child when I was younger. My blue eyes with cat like blood red pupils and yellow red rings around the iris and too pale skin colour freaked out the staff, children and nurses at the orphanage. I was always called freak of nature and demon by all the other kids, so in return I told them to go to hell and die. Anyways, I looked at my mom and dad, auntie, god mother and psycho uncles before grinning widely. This was going to be fun.

"So why am I here exactly. Other from the fact that I am dead. I know that I'm here for a reason, I may look stupid and I may act stupid, but I am anything but stupid." I asked Alucard looked at the rest of my family and back at me before resuming his face splitting grin. "Well, you're getting a second chance at life, but before all that, we are all going to train you." Alucard smirked, he and most of my new family had evil gleams in their eyes while some looked at me with hints of sympathy. "Oh yes Mizuki chan, we are going to train you... for four thousand years. You see time does not exist here in hell, so you can train here for as long as you wish and not age a day. Well, you won't age a day unless you want to anyway,you do have the vampire gene. Only problem is, due to dimension hopping, this gene was sealed away. Now I just have to un-seal it and we will be OK to procede with your training."

I grinned and nodded, I wanted to be stronger for this new world/dimension thing so the first step to that goal would be unlocking my vamperic genes. Alucard took the hint and called Madara over to release the seal restraining my abilities. Madara then went through a series of hand seals _"Fuinjutsu: Gogyo_ _Kaiin (Five Pronged Seal Release)!"_ and slammed his hand into my gut. A burning sensation took over, it felt like my insides were melting it hurt so much. Finally after what seemed like hours of burning intense pain, the pain suddenly stopped. Madara and Alucard sighed "Unsealing complete." Madara sighed in relief.

I looked down at myself, I felt...weird at first, almost cold and clammy, like a corpse. It was then that I knew I had changed. I now stood at around six foot two with paper white skin, ink black hair that turned blue towards the tips and went down to my waist, blood red eyes with yellow, orange and blue flecks in them, sharp needle like fangs and sharper nails. I was wearing a red trench coat that had black flames at the hem and cuffs of the sleeves that reached my ankles, an ink black stetson hat that had a dark red ribbon wrapped around the middle sat atop of my head, an orange tank top, loose black pants and black sandals.

Madara and Alucard both had matching feral grins upon their faces and evil gleams in their eyes. A cold shiver ran down my spine, this couldn't be good...

"Well Mizuki chan..." Madara began. "...Let the training begin!" Alucard fininshed. Oh boy, I am sssssooooooo screwed!

 **A.N. Well there you have it peoples, chapter 2. I won't go into great detail of what happened while Mizuki was training but I will give you the plan. Sorry if the jutsu translation and spelling is a bit off, I am kinda using word pad to write all of this. Well here it is,** **torture** **sorry** _ **training**_ **regime for Mizuki and main events...(please note that the training style used in the last year will still be used in the year after it but will not be listed because I am too lazy)**

 **Year 1-100,**

 **Chakra theory, chakra control, basic jutsu (i.e. kawarimi no jutsu, henge, bunshin etc),basic taijutsu, basic genjutsu.**

 **Year 101-200,**

 **Basic elemental jutsu theory, basic elemental jutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, basic weaponary (i.e. choosing a weapon and learning how to use it)**

 **Year 201-300,**

 **Fuinjutsu theory, fuinjutsu, medical ninjutsu theory, medical ninjutsu**

 **Year 301-400**

 **Control over vampire gene, restriction release level 3, basic senjutsu, summoning contract, sage arts, six paths sage mode first hunt (using the vampire gene)**

 **Year 401-1000**

 **Mastering elemental ninjutsu, mastering genjutsu, mastering taijutsu, restriction release level 2, level 8/10 fuinjutsu, weapon mastery, learning of the new world/dimension, gain two familiars**

 **Year 1001-2000**

 **Mastered elemental ninjutsu, mastered genjutsu, mastered taijutsu, mastered fuinjutsu 10/10, weapon mastered, mastered medical ninjutsu, restriction release level 1, creates first fledgeling (not naruto character, not a One Piece character but is an OC)**

 **Year 2001-3000**

 **Gathering up a crew, restriction release level 0, mastered vamperic arts, mastered sage arts, mastered six paths sage mode**

 **Year 3001-4000**

 **Entire training regime all together, final goodbyes.**

 **Thats all for now. Join me, MorriganVanHellsing, next time for more 'I hate Mondays' stupidity!**


	3. Of Pirates and Vampires

**Chapter 3**

 **Of Pirates and Vampires**

 **A.N. Wassup guys?! MorriganVanHellsing here for another chapter of I Hate Mondays!**

 **Deidara: Why are you still here un? She's a psycho blond! (Me: No I'm not T-T, wait a minute,if I'M the psycho blond then what the hell does that make you?) Sigh, MorriganVanHellsing does not own Hellsing, Naruto or One Piece. If she did most of the epic characters wouldn't have died.**

 **Timeskip 4000 years later-still in hell**

A lazy grin was etched onto my face, my eyes were wide with anticipation and I was bubbling with excitement. Today was the day I left for the One Piece world. How did I know this, well, Madara told me a few hundred (maybe a thousand) years ago give or take a few decades. Knowing this I made a pretty simple decision between becoming a Marine or Pirate-of course me being me I chose pirate because the marines are crap and the pirates are awesome. My crew agree with me too.

My crew, oh thats right I didn't tell you yet. My crew-the newely made Hells Dawn Pirates- consist of me-the captain, my fledgeling Andrew-first mate, deidara-sniper/long range fighter/bomber/artist, Kakuzu-financial guy/crew treasurer, Konan-cook, Nagato/Pein-navigator, Itachi-scout/ assassin/spy/information gatherer, Kisame-swordsman, Pip-second sniper (most of the Wild Geese are also snipers as well), Kurama (yes, THAT Kurama, the nine tailed fox from Naruto) and Gin (my second OC, a five tailed wolf)-crew mascots/familiars, Madara-vice captain/guy that helps the captain manage the crew, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing (yes, I managed to persuade her to become a crewmember)-swordswoman, Tobi-ship guard, Minato and Kushina-seals masters, Hidan-religious nut/long range to mid range fighter, Tsunade-doctor, Alucard and Seres-mid to long range snipers, Cerberus-treasury guard (Kakuzu's new best friend XD!, Sasori-shipwright and puppeteer and a large group of ghouls, lesser vampires and lesser demons-cannon fodder/minor soldiers.

The ship that we would be using was called the Baskerville (look up Nemo's Nautilus from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, the baskerville looks the same but instead is black with red designs instead of white with silver), the ship had a light coating of sea stone so that it would go un-noticed by sea kings. The Hells Dawn Pirates jolly roger was a skull with sharp vamperic teeth and red eye sockets, a pair of guns (one black and one white) instead of crossbones and in the background was a faded red cloud with a greying white outline on a black flag. Today is the day I leave hell.

I walked along the black and red brick road towards the Hellsing-Akatsuki Organisation mansion, or the Hells Dawn base of operations. The heat of the lower pits of hell never seemed to bother me at all for some reason, neither did the flowing lava that seemed to just flow in every direction, may it be up an ash tree, through the mansions floorboards, from the sky etc or blistering cold of the frozen hell pit. Yes people, there is a pit in hell that is completely frozen over. Let me tell you, the place is fun! Probably some of the best snowball fights happen there! Anyways, getting a tad off topic.

I reached the gothic but sinister black front gate of the mansion. The mansion itself was four stories tall not including the basement or attic, the bricks were black but turned red around the windows and doors. The roof tiles were made of slate and the doors were all dark red. Two skeletal guards stood at the gate, they both bowed and opened the gate for me. Pretty much any undead or hell bound being could be controlled by my family (my dad, mum and me) so thats why there were two skeletal guards watching the gate. I smiled and spoke my thanks before walking up to the porch. Not ten steps away from the door, a furry silver ball hurtled itself at me.

 **"MIZUKI CHAAAAAANNNNN!"** the furball squealed happily. I grinned toothily at the furball that was now curled up in my arms. "Hey Gin, how are ya? Excited for the adventure we are about to go on?" I asked lazily. Gin lifted his silver head and grinned back, closing his forest green eyes. I had found Gin a few years back in a dumpster in one of the human worlds. He was chased around the city by a hunter before being shot and badly wounded. The hunter, a novice by the looks of it, stopped persuing Gin when he noticed me and my father standing next to Gin with matching tooth grins. Hunters have a strict rule that they follow without a word, 'If ever they see me, my dad or my mum, they run for the hills.' This is because me and my parents have a reputation for being impossible to kill, hell even the most experianced hunters can't kill us. Oh yeah I forgot, hunters are the remainders of the Iscariot Organisation that scattered after Anderson was defeated by dad in the battle of London.

I walked through the doors of the mansion and was greeted by a blur of black and orange. "MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUKKKKKIIIIIIIIIII CCCCCCHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNNN! TOBI MISSED YOU. Tobi is a good boy because Tobi looked after the ship. Ooooh oooh, can Tobi have a lollipop? Please, please, ppppplllllleeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeee?!" at this moment, Gin jumped out of my arms and the blur latched themselves onto me. Gin, dad, Pip, Hidan, Deidara, Kurama, Minato and Kushina were currently laughing at my demise as Tobi gave me a bone crushing hug and fired off questions at inhuman speeds. "OK, to answer your questions in order: yes you are a good boy, thank you for looking after the ship and here's your lollipop. Now if ya don't mind...GET THE HELL OFFA ME YA CRAZY NUTTER!" I yelled in a seriously bad English accent while throwing Tobi a lollipop. This made everyone laugh harder. Finally Tobi decided to let go. We all went to the living room where everyone else would be waiting.

Once we got to the living room we all sat down and began to talk about what the new dimension would be like. A fter a few minutes, Seres phased through the wall and Integra walked through the door. "Mizuki, today is the day you and the crew will leave for the new dimension or the 'One-Piece-verse' as you call it. You can return here at any time if you wish or if you need to restock on blood supplies or ammo. You know, it will be very quiet around here without you pulling pranks or Alucard scaring the crap out of our new recruits. Now, before you leave I had Walter make you a new weapon. Walter, if you would?" Integra said, motioning Walter foreward. Walter handed me a long black gun case. I opened up the case, inside was a beautiful black and purple scythe but what was weird about it was that there were ammo caps next to it.

Walter noticed my confusion and explained. "This is the Harkonnen cannon scythe mark 1. It looks just like a normal scythe but is hollow and capable of being used as a gun and a scythe. I also had it enchanted, so you will never run out of bullets. It will always hit its mark even if you don't aim at it originally. I took the endless bullets and auto aiming from Rip Van Winkle's rifle and the gun scythe idea from that anime you like watching, RWBY was it, but modified it to fit the Harkonnen cannon instead of a rifle. Do you like it?" Walter asked plitely. I looked over my new weapon and grinned. "Like it? I LOVE it! Thank you sooo much Walter!" I replied. I picked up the Harkonnen scythe and twirled it around in my hands. 'What to name you? What name would be fitting for a weapon such as you?' I thought, thats it! "Black thunder, the name of the scyth gun is Black thunder." I said. As if the weapon understood me, it gave a low purr and the words Black Thunder appeared on the barrle of the gun, halfwat between the blade and the trigger in darker purple writing.

"Well, is everyone ready to leave because if you are then please head over to the Baskerville.!" Second in command Theodore Riley (an OC who will stay in hell to keep an eye on the mansion) commanded. Everyone either teleported, phased or walked their way to the Baskerville. Once my crew was on the ship, everyone had said their goodbyes and all the entrances sealed, the ship lurched forewards. "OK everyone, full speed ahead. It's time to rock the new world!" I shouted, earning an "Aye." from my crewmates. A portal appeared in front of the ship and pulled us through. 'Let's see what this world throws at us today' I thought with a grin.

No-ones P.O.V Heart Pirates submarine-heading for Sabody Archipelago

It had been an uneventful week for the Heart Pirates, nothing had happened and it would be at least a few more days until they reached their destination-Sabody Archipelago. The captain of the ship, Trafalgar Law, was sitting in the infirmary reading a book on diseases and their cures when suddenly the submarine shook violently, causing most of the shelves to tip and medical equipment to fall and break on the floor. Law sighed and closed the book before heading to the control room to see what was happening. Before he got a chance to open the door, two men barged in panting. "Captain-pant-you should-pant pant-come and take-pant-a look at-pant- this!" one of the men spoke in between pants of breath. Law nodded and made his way to the control room.

Once he got there he was met with a strange sight. Another submarine, but this one was a LOT larger in length and height than his own. The submarine was pitch black, save for the windows and intricate red designs that lined the sides and rear and shaped like a sharp sword's blade. The weirdest part of the ship was that it seemed to be coming out of the ground. A red glow emmited from the sea bed, lava surrounded it as the submarine slowly but swiftly emerged from the hole. A symbol adorned the ships left hand side. A pirate's jolly roger by the looks of it. A skull with sharp fangs shaped into a grin, red eye sockets, a pair of guns instead of crossbones and a faded red cloud in the background that had a faded grey/white outline around it. Red writing with the words The Baskerville sat proudly near the bottom of the hull's side.

Almost for a second, everyone in the control room thought they saw four pairs of sinister, blood red eyes staring at them through the front window of the sub which sent shivers down their spines, even the dark doctor felt slightly afraid, but as soon as the sight occured it quickly vanished as the larger submarine sped off in the direction of Sabody Archipelago. Law smirked ' _this is going to get interesting_ ' he thought. Suddenly, a piece of blackened paper floated down from thin air. The note dropped at Law's feet, Law picked up the note and unfurled it. On the note were the words ' _I'm not apologizing nor am I paying for the large dent and possible leak in the side of ya submarine-M'_ written in what looked like fresh blood. Suddenly a crewmember ran up to Law. "Captain, the other ship hit us and now there is a massive dent in the side of the sub which also seems to be leaking. What should we do?!" the guy practically screamed down Law's ears. 'Well shit, and I thought I was going to have a quiet day and all. Seems like I can't take a break anymore.' Law inwardly groaned at the thought of the ammount he would have to pay to stop his sub from leaking. 'When I find this mysterious M person, they are going to wish they had never been born!'

 **Hells Dawn Submarine-Sabody Archipelago**

Mizuki sneezed and accidentally dropped Gin who had fallen asleep in her arms. Luckily enough her control over shadows caught Gin before he hit the ground. "Hey dad, we nearly there yet?" Mizuki asked boredly. Alucard smiled genuinley at his daughter. "We are here now my daughter. I believe the island is called Sabody Archipelago. By the way, what was the loud bang a few hours ago?" Alucard asked slightly worried. Mizuki looked over her shoulder "Oh that was just me. Pein was trying to teach me how to steer the sub about halfway through the portal. Unfortunately, the Heart Pirates sub was passing the exit of the Hell Gate Portal and we accidentally rammed into their side." Mizuki replied in a voice that made her sound like she was just talking about the weather. Mizuki blinked. Once, twice, three times before she processed what her father had said. "Hold the fu*k up, we're at Sabody Archipelago?" Alucard nodded "...And you didn't say sooner because...?" Alucard smirked "Because that would be no fun." Alucard laughed loudly before teleporting to the deck as they had only just emerged from the sea's depths not too long ago, Mizuki not far behind him.

When she reached the deck, Mizuki gaped. The Baskerville was docked under a group of thick roots of a mangrove tree as to provide protection for the lesser vampires from the sun and hide them away from anyone looking for them. A set of newly carved steps lined one of the over grown roots of the tree and led into the broad daylight of the law-less zone. I looked at my phone which showed me a map of the island. "OK everyone, who wants to explore the island? I've got a few maps here to hand out if y'all want to wander off and do your own stuff. Remember, the human auction starts at (whenever it starts) and I want you all here before that happens. Be on your guard at all costs am I clear. OK any questions?" Mizuki asked, gone was her childish personality and in it's place a serious, calm and calculating tone. Seres raised her hand. "Why of all places would you want to go there?" She asked, mortified at my statement. Mizuki chuckled darkly, giving off an auror of darkness and hate that could rival her fathers. "Vampires are creatures of so called myths and legends. True monsterous beings of incredible power which just so happen to exist. The government of this world is corrupt. I want to show them what real monsters truley are and this place is the perfect place for my plan to begin." Mizuki spoke calmly and softly but her eyes glowed a dark bloodthirsty red. ' _Let the games begin_ '.


	4. Cookies, Skittles and the Auction House

**Cookies, skittles and the Human Auction House**

 **A.N. Wassup guys? -hides behind Law as various weapons and a fish are thrown at her-Why? Why would you do this? Why are you throwing things at me? Thats it! No cookie for you! -Law sighs and walks away- Oi, get back here. You aint done yet remember!-hands Law a card-**

 **Law:-sighs and reads the card-Fine. Morrigan ya does not own One Piece, Hellsing, Naruto or anything else that she decides to throw into the mix, they go to their respective creators. She does however own her OCs. Now if that is all, I'm leaving. Me: Leave a review and you get Bepo and a cookie. Enjoy! :P**

 **No-ones P.O.V.-The Baskerville-Mizuki's room**

Mizuki was in her room looking for something. Suddenly a colourful bag caught her eye, 'bingo' she thought. Mizuki stuffed the colourful bag into one of her coat pockets before grabbing Black Thunder and leaving the room. When she reached the deck, a group of her crewmates stood waiting for her. This group consisted of Alucard, Seres, Andrew, Madara, Tobi, Konan, Kurama and Gin (both in human form). Both Gin and Kurama's human forms were kinda cute. Kurama had spiky but soft burnt orange hair with red highlights in it that went down to his shoulders, piercing red eyes, tan skin, three whisker marks on each cheek and a foxy grin. He wore an orange baggy top, black cargo pants, Red Greek sandals and a striped orange and red bandana that had the crew's jolly roger on the front of it. Gin on the other hand also had spiky but soft hair, except his was silver with ice blue highlights (instead of orange with red) in it that went to his ears, droopy forest green eyes, pale skin and had a genuine smile. Gin was wearing an ice blue top, grey jeans, blue and white trainers, a grey coat that reached his ankles and a dark turquise/grey scarve that also had the crew's jolly roger on it.

"OK, everyone ready? Got everything ya'll need, cos once we leave we aint coming back?!" Mizuki asked cheerily. Mizuki was wearing a red shirt, black pants, open toed combat boots, a black scarve, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs, wire framed sun glasses that had a red taint to the glass parts, effectively hiding her eyes from view and an orange/red trench coat that had a large hood and black flame designs around the hem, cuffs, hood and opening. Black Thunder was attached to Mizuki's back using her control over darkness/shadows. Alucard, Seres, Madara and Tobi were all wearing their usual attire, Only Tobi ditched his mask and instead wore an orange bandana and goggles, Mizuki incinerated Alucard's favourite hat by accident during one of their morning spars so now he didn't wear one, Seres was resting her Harkonnen cannon against her shoulder and Konan was wearing a dark purple tank top and pale lilac shorts along with her Akatsuki cloak.

Mizuki and her group walked up the make shift stairs to the bright island above. After about five, possibly ten minutes of walking, Tobi started whining about being hungry. This got the group a lot of stares as Tobi spoke in third person. Mizuki replied by glaring at the people staring, invading their minds and making them hallucinate every once in a while to scare them. A few minutes later, a familiar bar came into sight. It was the place where Kid met Apoo. 'Weird names for weird people' Mizuki thought with a small chuckle. The small group entered the cafe and sat down on a free table near the back of the bar. "Mizuki, why are we here? Andrew asked confused. I smirked tiredly, hey give me a break. It's the middle of the day, vampires usually sleep till sun down so this is very early for me. "Two reasons, the first is to shut Tobi up, second is I want to test something out." Mizuki replied before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a storage scroll. After unsealing the scroll's contents, four wine glasses, a bottle of blood, a packet of cookies, a huge bag of skittles and a few small seastone stones.

Apoo P.O.V.

This Kid guy, whoever the hell he is is realy starting to get on my nerves I thought. The door of the bar opened and in walked a group of strange looking people. Their leader, a wonan who was over 6ft tall walked in gracefully even with a heavy looking scythe strapped to her back, next in was a hyperactive man who was shorter than the woman but not by much. This man was bouncing around the woman as she walked, speaking non stop in third person and at inhuman speeds. The only thing I could actually hear from this guy was 'Mizuki chan' and 'Tobi is a good boy'. The next guy that walked in had brown hair and was as graceful as the woman and had a calm air around him, he didn't resemble the Mizuki chan woman at all. The next two in looked like a couple. The first was a man in red who closely resembld the first woman now identified as Mizuki, in height and hair colour but also clothes choice and auror, he was probably a relative. The woman next to him was the shortest of the group, she and the Mizuki woman had the same ahem body figure, so she could also be a relative as well. This woman also had a weapon, a large freaking cannon resting on her shoulder like it weighed nothing! The next two in looked like polar opposites, one dressed in red warm colours, the other dressed in cold light colours. Definately not related to Mizuki, red man or cannon woman. The last two in wore the same cloak as the hyper man. The third woman of the group had lilac hair and did not resemble the first two women at all, friend prehaps, and the last person in looked slightly like Mizuki and red man hight and hair wise, other than that no resemblence.

The group sat down at an empty table at near the back, but not too far away from mine. The brown haired man spoke to Mizuki who gave him a tired smile with her eyes closed. Mizuki replied to the man before pulling something out of her cloak pocket. A scroll? Mizuki placed her hand over the scroll which opened not seconds later, instead of a rolled up scroll in it's place was a bottle of thick red liquid, four glasses, a rectangular packaged box, a pile of small stones and a huge colourful bag. What did she need stones for? I thought. Mizuki poured the red liquid into the glasses and handed one to cannon woman, one to red man, one to brown hair and one for herself. Weird, there were seven people yet she only poured four drinks? 'Hey, can you hear me? Apoo, can ya hear me?' a voice in my head spoke out. Spooked by this, I jumped slightly and swiveled my head around trying to find the source. 'Don't look so spooked, it's just me. Look to your left. No, your other left. There ya go. Now, ya wanna see something funny?' The mysterious voice asked. 'Who is this? Why are you in my head?' I thought. The voice chuckled and replied. 'My name is Mizuki, the woman you have been staring at for the past five minutes. As for why I'm in your head, I'm bored as fu*k right now. Anyways, ya still wanna see omething funny?' Mizuki asked/thought, I sighed. 'If it'll shut you up then OK.'

Mizuki (not the disembodied voice in my head) grinned toothily before picking up the smallest stone in the pile. She placed it in front of the colourful bag before flicking it in the direction of...the back of Kid's head. Kid's head snapped forewards as soon as the stone hit him, forcing him to spit up the beer he was drinking not seconds before. He then slumped forewards as if drained of energy. Wait a minute, those were _SEASTONE_ pebbles?! Snap! I looked at Mizuki's table and saw her holding up a rectangular object with a small round glass screen on the back. She had a lazy grin on her face, her glass raised to her lips, the glass inside of the sunglasses she was wearing glowed red and concealed her eyes. Mizuki's group were holding in their laughter (as was I at this point in time), minus red man who was full out laughing his ass off, cannon woman and brown hair who were both facepalming and hyper man who was giggling like a schoolgirl. Mizuki then high fived red man, got up and walked over to a still dazed but pissed Kid. Mizuki then began to speak. "How does it feel to be beaten by a woman who just flicked a tiny stone at the back of your head?" Kid groaned tiredly. "Y y yo you bitch!" Kid managed to gasp out before he fell off his chair.

Mizuki eye smiled. She crouched down and put a hand to the back of Kid's head and pulled the sharp stone out of his skull. When she removed her hand, the stone and her fingers were covered in blood. Mizuki held the stone and her bloody fingers to her lips and licked off the blood. A low gutteral purr rose from the back of her throat. Mizuki was about to walk away when a member of Kid's crew charged at her. The man pulled out a sword and swung it around, cleaving off Mizuki's left arm. Seeing this, red man and cannon woman snapped and looked like they were about to slaughter someone. The two polar opposites, lilac hair and Mizuki look-alike number 3 began to restrain the two raging people. Mizuki turned to red man and cannon woman. "Hey mum, dad, can I do this myself please? I'm not 100 years old anymore, I can handle these situations myself now!" This shocked everyone. Usually when a person had their arm cleaved off they would be screaming in agony.

"But darling, your arm.." cannon woman began. "Tis but a flesh wound." Mizuki replied, turning to face the Kid pirate that attacked her. "Now what should I do with you? I can't risk showing off at a time like this. Kurama, Gin, If you would do the honours please? The polar opposites stepped forewards. **"Of course captain**. **We are the Hells Dawn Pirates..."** The orange haired man began, his grin becoming feral and more fox like. **"...We are the true monsters of this world..."** The silver haired man spoke, his eyes became animalistic and wolf like. _**"And we're here to end your life!"**_ Orange hair and silver hair said at the same time. In that moment the room seemed to disappear into the shadows and empty darkness that suddenly appeared. When the blackness receaded into the floor, the people inside the bar were met with a horrifying sight. Two demonic creatures sat in the place of the two young men. The first was a nine tailed fox with slit blood red eyes, burnt dark orange fur and black marks that stretched from it's eyes to it's ears. The second demon was a five tailed wolf with lazy forest green eyes, silver white fur and sharp claws.

Both demons were grinning, showing saliva covered jaws lined with needle sharp teeth. Fox growled and wolf roared, both sprang forewards and latched themselves onto the pirate. Screams filled the bar and blood splattered everywhere. The two demons then dragged the half dead corpse back to Mizuki. Mizuki pulled out another scroll, this time with the kanji for body on it. She opened up the scroll and placed one hand on the scroll and the other on the whimpering man's head. The man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Mizuki turned to her group and they all walked out. Just as they left, Kid woke up. "God damn it, what the hell hit me? All I remember is that bitch walking up to me and... Hey, what the fu*k happened here? Where the hell is Gordon and why the fu*k is there so much fu*king blood everywhere?" Kid began ranting. I sighed and carried on drinking, occasionally glancing in Kid's direction every few seconds. (A.N. Everything from here on is the normal course of action in this scene.)

Mizuki P.O.V. Auction House.

We had just arrived at the auction house, with 10-15 minutes until the auction started. My crew were sitting on one of the rows near the Heart Pirates. 'This is going to get interesting' I thought as we passed a few people to get to the rest of my crew. I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I used the shadows on the floor to see who it was. To no suprise, Law, Shachi and Penguin were staring at me, the former out of interest and the latter, well, I dunno, they had nose bleeds and their faces were kinda red. Once I reached my crew I did a head count. "Hey, has anyone seen Integra at all?" I asked hoping to get an answer. Everyone shook their heads and some voiced their answers. Suddenly Alucard sniffed the air and stiffened, I did the same. Integra had been caught by the slave traders, but there was something off. The scent of blood and something else lingered on her scent. Semen. I growled, killer intent rolled off of me in waves making anyone close to me either shiver or faint. Seres grabbed my wrist, my killer intent lessened at this action but there was still enough of it to be noticed. "Please don't do anything stupid yet." Seres spoke softly and comfortingly. I closed my eyes and the killer intent disapeared as quickly as it came. I sighed and sat down hunched over and buried my head in my hands. A blood tear rolled down my cheek which my dad wiped away. "Hey kiddo, when the auction is 'over' I'll let you have your fun." Alucard said with a grin but anger was clearly shown on his face. He wanted all these people to die horrendous deaths for what they did.

On the front of the stage,a man wearing a pair of star shaped sun glasses sat down at the desk and began his intro of the auction. I tuned out everything until I heared the name I wanted. "And now for the next item up for grabs Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!" Disco shouted. Integra walked on stage, her clothes torn and ruffled,coller and chains dug into her skin and bloodying it further, her eyes were poofy and red from crying and her skin was bloody and bruised and lined with cuts and whip strikes. "We are quite sorry that this next item is a bit damaged, she tried to escape many times before she got her coller fixed. Integra here loves cooking, cleaning, singing and dancing. Integra also has a lovely body and will make the best 'toy' for all you folks. Starting the bid at 500,000 berries."

Before anyone could bid I used a henge, raised my hand and shouted "6,000,000' berries!" in the best posh voice I could muster. "Wow, 6,000,000 berries off the bat. 6,000,000 going once, going twice, SOLD for 6,000,000 berries to the handsome young lad in the back. OK up next we have..." The auctioneer continued the auction as Integra left off of the stage. I got up, still in my henge, and walked to the slave pens.

When I got there two guards asked me for the money, I pulled my scythe off of my back and decapitated the first one, attached a silencer to the barrle and shot the second one. Once the guards were dead I took their weapons (a few rare looking daggers, a polearm and a gun) and the keys for the collars and chains. There were no guards in the room, I looked around and spotted Integra. "Oi Integra, guess who." I said quietly, dropping the henge. Integra looked my way and smiled weakly. "Hello-cough cough-Mizuki." Integra said through coughs. Instantly I was by her side. "No, no don't talk. I'll do my best to heal your wounds but there is no guarantee that you'll live. If that happens then I will have no choice but to remove the last of your humanity." I spoke softly. I placed my hands over the worst of her wounds-a large stab wound in her stomach that had been poorly bandaged. My hands glowed green with medical chakra and my shadows helped stitch the wounds closed. Integra then began to cough up more blood. "Th-cough couch cough-they pois-cough cough-poisoned me." She said, her eyes beginning to close. Integra's heart beat was fading and her breathing lessened. "I have no choice, do you want to live, Integra?" My voice was calm and soothing but blood tears dripped from my eyes. "Y yes, I want to live-cough-." Integra said quietly. I lowered my fangs to her neck and bit her. The vampire gene I carried was special. I could turn people of the same gender into vampires. The downside is that the human body has to accept the gene and not try to get rid of it. If that happens the person dies. If the person's body does in fact accept the gene then the person becomes a half breed vampire until they drink their first blood.

Integra's wounds began to heal themselves, a sign that her body accepted the gene. Integra would live. I picked up the keys and began freeing the other prisoners who were wary of me at first but came to realise that I was helping them escape. Finally I came to the last two people in the slave pens, an old man and a giant who had somehow got the cuffs off but the collers were still attached. I threw the old man the keys. "Oi old man Rayleigh, here are the keys for the collers. I have to leave. I need to get back to my crew." I said. Rayleigh nodded and caught the keys. "So, whats a young Nosferatu vampire doing here? I thought you all went extinct years ago. Seems as though I was wrong." Rayleigh asked, he then gave the keys to the giant who unlocked the coller from around his neck. "I'll admit, it sure is strange to know at least one person here knows a Nosferatu when they see one. As for why I'm here, well, one-I'm here to cause as much crap for the world government as possible, two-I'm bored and three-for shits and giggles I guess." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. Rayleigh laughed loudly, I turned ouroun and walked over to Integra. Integra was sitting down crosslegged on the ground. I held out a hand to her, she took it and stood back up. "Thank you Mizuki, if it weren't for you I would be dead for sure." I shrugged. "I will do anything to keep my family safe. Right let's get back to the crew so we can leave." I said cheerfully. Just as I finished speaking, the giant ripped a hole through the wall. "Or we could just use the wall." Integra said sarcastically.

I leaned against a wall and waited for Rayleigh to finish his speech and knock out all the guards. Once he finished I lazily walked out from behind him. "Oi old man Rayleigh, ya could have saved some for me ya know." I said in mock anger, amusement laced my tone. Integra and I walked up to my crew, ignoring the shocked stares we got.I assigned Madara and Konan to keep guard watching over Integra. Alucard, Seres, Andrew and I were going to fetch my new fledgeling a meal. 'Time for the hunt to begin' I thought with a sickening grin.


	5. Meet the Decendant of the Dandy Man

**Chapter 5**

 **Meet the decendant of The Dandy Man**

 **A.N. Hey guys, I'm back-Hides behind Law as random objects and the Vegas version of statue of Liberty is thrown at , I'm only gone for a few days-faces the glares of the dear readers-OK, OK, maybe a few weeks. I had writers block, plus I was busy. Anyways, I am in need of a few OCs to largen my crew. When you reach the end of the chapter you will find a list of available spaces. First come first serve and all-shrugs-be creative as you want. On further notice, I may be starting a christmas special sometime this week. If you have any ideas then please PM me or leave a review. It that is all then-takes a deep breath-ON WITH THE CRACK STORY! Law:Morrigan ya does not own One Piece, Hellsing, TFS Hellsing Ultimate Abridged or Naruto. They go to their respective owners. Any other anime, song, TV show, film, reference etc also belongs to their respective owners. Can I leave now? Me:...no.**

 **KEY-** /Hi/=Mind Link "Hi"=normal 'Hi'=thoughts **"HI"=Demon/biju talking**

Alucard, Seres, Andrew and I were about to walk out of the door when six armed soldiers burst through the door. "OK, nobody move. We are only here to arrest the Hells Dawn pirates under the orders of our higher ups. Come quietly or we w-." The man never finished his sentence as his torso exploded into tiny pieces. Everyone looked in my direction. I was holding Black Thunder in my hands, the barrel of the cannon part smoking. A manical grin threatening to tear my face in half. "What was I supposed to do, he was gonna shoot me? Besides, they are only dogs for The New Milennium. Be glad I didn't do something real stupid, like taunt them into shooting us all." I said while closing my eyes and shrugging my shoulders. The soldiers got over their shock and began their war cries and shooting at my crew. My eyes narrowed and my grin turned feral. I jumped in front of the bullets path, the lead tearing through my flesh like a knife through butter and black tar like blood seeped from the wounds.

No-Ones P.O.V

The gunfire ceased when Mizuki's bullet filled corpse hit the ground. Most of the people in the Auction house had the same horrified, disgusted and shocked expressions except for Mizuki's crew and Rayleigh, in fact, her crewmates were laughing hysterically minus Alucard, Seres and Madara who looked like they were about to cause a major bloodbath. Dark laughter filled the room and the shadows formed monsterous figures on the walls and floors. The auction room was now pitch black. Nobody could see anything in front or around them, only hear the noise of heavy breathing and thick dripping liquid. Suddenly, large, glowing blood red eyes began to appear over the walls and floors in random patterns, their light dimly lighting the room. Where Mizuki's corpse once lay was now a puddle of black and red tar like liquid. Blood. One of the men screamed and the sound of tearing flesh reached everyone's ears. The soldiers began shooting at the shadowy mass in hopes of hitting something. Instead the bullets bounced uselessly off of invisible barriars that walled in the scared soldiers. Another man screamed as he was killed, and another. This continued for another minute or so before the screams ceased. The shadows lifted and receaded back into the far corners of the room. A large pool of blood, bullets, torn up skin, eyes and organs littered the floor and in the middle of it all stood a bloodied but unharmed Mizuki. Strangely enough there were no corpses.

Blood dribbled down the sides of Mizuki's mouth, chin and neck, and left red trails down her porceline skin. Blood and pices of skin and organs covered her shirt, pants and boots. Blood dripped from her sharpened claw like only things that seemed untouched were her hat and coat. Mizuki slowly opened her eyes which were a bloodthirsty red instead of beautiful blue. Mizuki grinned, showing bloodstained, needle sharp fangs which had bits of skin, organs, eyes and bone shards stuck in them. People who weren't used to the bloody sight vomited either at the smell, thought of the slaughter or sight. Mizuki blinked, her eyes turning back to normal and walked to her crew.

Mizuki P.O.V.

'Woah, what a rush. I haven't had this much fun in forever, literally. Gah I'm so pumped right now, my blood could be mistaken for Red Bull!' I smirked and wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve. 'Damn, this was my fave shirt too and now it's all ruined, I need to be more careful in the future' I thought as I walked to my crew. Once I got there I looked at Integra and threw a scroll to her, which she cought. I opened a mind-link with Integra. /Inside are the corpses. Ask either Madara, Minato, Kushina, Alucard or Seres to open it for you. I'm gonna find out which bastard sent the goons. Milennium most likely./ I told her mentally. As I walked away, motioning for no-one to follow me. Alucard caught the idea and told everyone else to not follow me. I sensed three others following me. Law, Luffy and Kid. Oh fu**ing joy. The doors slammed open without me having to touch them. I walked out, my shadow opening up behind me like a bat opening it's wings.

"Well, if I had known you would have made this kind of entrance, I would have bought some Union Jacks for you." A sarcastic male voice spoke out from the crowd of marines. I lifted my head. "Hold on, did you put all this on for me?" I asked the man. A smooth chuckle rose from the crowd. A lone man walked out, the marines parting like the red sea. "My name is Toby Alahambra, decendant of Tolbacain Alahambra. I would rather you call me the Dandy Man." Toby said. 'Oh boy, another of the Dandy Man's idiot relatives wanting revenge.' I thought. "I may have fed a little lie to the local marines that in return for your capture, I would give them immortality." Toby said giddily. "And they fu**ing bought that? I asked. Screw it, I'm gonna do an abridged Alucard. The real Alucard grinned and the rest that knew the inside joke either snickered or facepalmed. "Like sales bitches." Toby replied, obviously not knowing that he was doing an abridged Dandy Man. I began laughing. "You cheeky dick-waffle!" I laughed. This got many peoples attention. Question marks hovered above the marines heads and even Luffy of all people looked at me like I was an escapee from the funny farm. Yeah, scary right? Anyways...

"You wanna play a card game?" Toby asked innocently. "What, like, 42 pick up?" I asked, knowing where this was going. "No, more like 42 CUT UP!" Toby yelled the last part while throwing magic knife like cards at me. "Oh boy-" I said while back flipping out of the way. Toby threw more cards at me while I just dodged them. Soon I was getting bored so I pulled out my second favourite weapon. A large sword called Azazel. When I was in hell, I had aquired the hell summoning scroll. This particular scroll could summon any hellbound being to aid me in life or in a fight. Before I could be classed as their summoner, I had to pass a test of worth. I had to fight the second in command, Azazel. If I could capture him and restrain him in less than three hours then I could become their summoner. The hunt had lasted two and three quaters of an hour. In the end I won after using the restriction release 1 and restrained Azazel for good. Since then we have been good friends.

After the test, which I passed, Azazel gave me a unique sword. The sword was shaped to look like a Chinese Dao sword but had the length of a nodachi. The blade was 4-5feet long and the handle was 1 and a half feet long. The blade had a jagged razor like edge and was extremely sharp. The hilt was a black marble type of material and was tied with gold string. At the top of the hilt was a vipers head, it's body curled into the hilt. The viper was a beautiful dark red. The vipers eyes were yellow and in it's mouth was a white priceless gem. A black seal sat on top of the vipers head. This seal was made by Azazel himself, if anyone else touches it without my permission the viper will come to life and inject the person with a deadly venom that will kill them in seconds. The viper, Aki, is actually very friendly. Aki guards the sword but gets really lonely sometimes, so when I first got the sword I activated it and found Aki. We also became fast friends. The blade was pitch black with a dark red glint to it and had one red stripe going down the middle. The blade was made from sea stone and hell ore, a metal stronger than diamond and can cut through hilt was blueish black with red intricate patterns along it.

I activated the seal and whispered "Kai-Serpent guard Aki." The seal on stone Aki's head glowed. Aki slithered down from the hilt and onto the floor where she grew in size. Aki was now 6ft tall and 50ft long. "Aki, take care of the marines. I'm gonna fight this son of a bitch myself." I spoke calmly. Aki nodded her head and began devouring the marines. Some were dumb enough to shoot her but soon realised that Aki's scales were strong enough to withstand the bullets. In reality, Aki's scales were stronger than diamond! I faced Toby who had made a card sword for himself, not able to copy my sword's design he created a simple katana. We both got into offensive stances and charged, trading blow for blow. Spectators could only gape at the speed and force of the attacks, each one causing large gusts of wind to pick up or dodged slashes or japs piercing the ground or few marines. Finally I managed to land a fatal blow on Toby. A downward slash from the base of his neck. He would die soon. Blood poured down from the wound. Toby was not like his vamperic ancestor, he was just...human.

Toby fell to the floor grasping his throat and squirming around, silent screams of pain left his throat. I grinned and kneeled down next to the man. "You lose Toby, now I'm in a generous mood today. I'll give you two choices, 1-bleed to death, 2-live. Your choice, besides, you are no decendant of the original Dandy Man. You just have some of his DNA. If you WERE one of his decendants then you would have been a vampire, you are not a vampire at all. The clock's ticking Toby, make your decision now or die." Toby looked startled at this news, he spat up blood and his skin became paler. Toby grimaced and looked me in the eye."Why are you so forgiving? Why do you want me to live? I tried to kill you, your friends and your crew. Shouldn't you kill me?" Toby asked weakly, one eye closing. "Because not all vampires are truly heartless, I still have shreds of my humanity left therefore I still have morality or even the ability to feel, to empathize with those around me."I said calmly, Toby was getting paler, dying slowly. Toby smiled and relaxed slightly. "I, I, I want to live." Toby said smiling. I smirkedand lowered my head, my sharp fangs slicing into his flesh and injecting the curse into him. Toby's body stiffened slightly but relaxed soon after. The wound in Toby's nech disappeared, the only remaining part was a red line going down his neck. Toby's skin was now paper white instead of light tan.

I created a clone to take Toby back to the Baskerville. The clone slung Toby over her shoulder before sprinting off at inhuman speeds. I turned to the remaining marines who were being handled by Luffy, Law and Kid. I smirked slightly. I put my fingers to my lips and gave a sharp whistle. Aki, who was in the middle of mauling/poisoning/ constricting a marine to death, lifted up her head. "Finish your meal then its time to go." I said. Aki nodded and carried on with her meal. Once she was done she returned back to normat size and slithered round my neck. "Let's go find the rest of our crew yeah." I whispered, the yeah at the end was a little habit I picked up from Deidara (A.N. This is actually true about me. I have a similar, if not the same speech pattern as Deidara suprisingly!) while I did explosives training with him. I sheathed my sword and walked back into the auction house, my crew were waiting for me behind the doors. "What now captain?" Andrew asked calmly. "We leave right now before the admiral comes. We need to be off the island before that time comes." I replied with a shrug. My crew nodded and we all took off in the direction of The Baskerville, Madara and I placed a strong genjutsu to make it look like we left in the other direction.

Once we reached the Baskerville, bright yellow beams fired into the sky. 'So, Kizaru is already here?' I thought. "OK crew, get on and get on quickly. The admiral is already here. We need to leave ASAP." I shouted. The crew boarded the ship, I turned to Andrew. "Make sure the ship has completely submerged. Don't wait for me, I've got some unfinished business to deal with." I asked him. 'Besides, I don't want any of you to die just yet.' I added mentally. I turned away, Andrew relaying my message. Not soon after the Baskerville submerged and fully disappeared from sight and sense. I walked back to the auction house. The slaves had all left and the only people in there were the unconcious Celestial Dragons and guards. I scoffed and walked back out. I jumped up above the auction house and went through a series of hand signs. "Katon: Great fire annihilation!" I yelled out as a burst of menacing flames sped towards the auction house. Not ten seconds later the auction house was reduced to a pile of ashes and smouldering corpses. 'Now for the bigger enemy, Kizaru.' I thought venomously.

And cut, perfect! Another chapter done. Stay tuned for another chapter of 'I Hate Mondays'!


	6. Admiral Kizaru vs Mizuki

**Admiral Kizaru vs Mizuki**

 **A.N. I'M NOT DEAD!-Dodges nuclear missile which in turn blows up Akainu-Oops totaly NOT sorry. Yo, this chapter is where we see some of Mizuki's powers. There will be a few made up jutsu mixed with Mizuki's own Blood release , shadow style (not the shadow posession), Hell style and waking dead style. -SPOILER ALERT- I MIGHT change the events of Marineford, cos I'm a nice, sadistic, psychotic person. SPOILER ALERT 2-OOC Pirate Kizaru. Also in the future Mizuki might get paired with a one piece character or another OC. You decide. The character with the ost votes wins. Here is the list: Ace (le gasp, he may be saved), Law, Kid, Zoro or an OC (or all of them, I don't mind). Mizuki: Hotties, hotties everywhere -drools, does a Sanji-when-he-sees-a-woman dance and eyes turn into hearts-WAIT, I could have all of them?! YAYZ-has a nosebleed waterfall the size of Everest and passes out-. Yeah I don't think Mizuki minds either XD! But anyways hit the fave button and you will get a chibi Ace (Not the real one cuz he's MINE) , ON WIT DA STORY MY MINIONS! Ace:...Help me...**

I sprinted towards the fight at high ninja speeds. I had sent a clone to delay the reinforcements with exception of the admiral before my crew left. Guess I could create more ghouls with this new style of clones, the blood release clones. These clones only die when they have compleated their mission and not when they had been hit. The sound of swords clashing reached my ears. I reached the area where Kizaru and Old man Reyleigh were having their fight. I pouted. "Oi old man Reyleigh, what did I say to ya at the auction house eh? Leave some for me, I'm getting real bored here and a bored Nosferatu is NOT something ya want anywhere near ya. Like the last time my dad was bored he decided to paint Integra's dad's priceless antique car red, thing is he couldn't find enough 'goats' so he scrapped it halfway through painting it with the 'goats' blood and rammed it into a dairy queen." I said with a pout and puppy dog eyes. The same thought was going through everyones heads even Kizaru's 'Is this kid insane or on crack?'. Kid decided to voice his thouhts. "ARE YOU FU**ING MAD WOMAN? THIS GUY COULD KILL YOU WITH A GLANCE!" He yelled at me. My answer to him was to turn my head around slowly, my eyes were bleeding, the sclera were pitch black and the iris blood red My teeth were sharper than norman and shodowy flames rolled off my figure. "No, just bored and hungry **. I haven't eaten in a few days and neither have my 'friends'."** My voice becoming darker and more demonic as I spoke. My killer intent spiked and sent shivers and unpleasent thoughts and feelings through everyone. A few of the pirates at the scene looked just about ready to piss themselves and pass out, wait, Usopp just did. Damn am I really that scary?

Reyleigh began to laugh. "Alright kiddo, you can take it from here. These old bones need a rest." He said in mock tiredness. I smirked and unsheathed Azazel. Aki, who was still wrapped around my neck at the time , hissed in my ear. "Don't worry Aki, you can have some of the remains. If the ghouls don't get to them first." I whispered just loud enough for Kizaru to hear. Kizaru laughed at me. "What makes you think that a nameless pirate scum like you could beat me?" He asked mockingly, taunting me to attack. "What makes you think that a puny, pathetic, low life mortal like you could beat a creature that crawled out of the deepest pits of hell eh? Just because you have a title and a freaky devil fruit does not mean that you can beat something that is possibly immortal." I spoke calmly. Without warning Kizaru disappeared and reappeared behind me. I spun around and blocked a strike to the head. Channeling lightning chakra through the blade I managed to electrocute a stunned Kizaru. I jumped back and prepared my first attack. "Katon: Fire dragons devestation." I yelled, a flaming dragon burst forth and wrapped itself around Kizaru and exploded. Minature fireballs, which were the remains of the fire dragon, then began circling him and exploding on impact. This process repeated itself until the flames died out.

Kizaru stood up panting 'what was that, it couldn't be the Mera Mera no mi. No it has to be something else, but what?' This proved to be a mistake on Kizaru's part as he dodged another swing and blocked a third, getting electrocuted and burned at the same time. 'How the hell can this kid electrocute and burn me when she hasn't even touched me. This must be the work of a devil fruit or something. Wait, the sword. Each time I block and the swords touch I get electrocuted. I need to get rid of her sword.' Kizaru thought as he dodged many strikes and stabs. I just grinned. "So have ya found it out yet or not?" I asked politely. "And don't even try fooling me, cos I know exactly what you're thinking. To prove it think of a number between 1 and 1million." I said sarcasticly. Kizaru started thinking of a number. '1 to 1million, is she nuts? There is no way she could guess this. OK then, I'll choose...' "Five thousend, seven hundred and sixty nine point three seven nine. Really brah? That is the lowest and by far lamest number you could have picked. Question is, am I right?" Kizaru nodded shakily. 'Impossible, it's almost as though she can read my mind. This could prove to be a problem in the future.' Kizaru thought angrily.

I smirked 'nows my chance.' I placed my hands into a familiar seal. Kizaru tensed. "Waking dead style: Raising the dead." I said softly. Black clouds blocked out the sun and moans and groans filled the area. "And now for the upcoming company picnic. Too bad all ya douche bag co workers bought was their own rotten flesh. Still better than potatoe salad if ya ask me" I said, quoting Jan Valantine as civilians and former-marines-now-turned-ghouls stumbled into the clearing. Many had multiple bite marks and flesh falling off, some had organs spilling out, some had limbs and eyes missing and pretty much all of them had grey green moss covering their wounds. Some of the corpses were ones that had been buried in honourary graveyards and most were the former soldiers from the reinforcements. The best thing was, the fresher 'corpses' were still part concious. They could see, feel and know everything they were doing, but not stop it because the ghoul part had taken over and only 10% of the human part remained. I watched as Kizaru stared at his former allies that now rushed at him, teeth and claws bared to attack. While Kizaru was distracted by the ghouls, I did a quick Hirashin (Minato taught me) behind Kizaru and launched myself into the next series of hand signs.

"Blood release: Multi-bloodbunshin jutsu!" I yelled. Around 8-9 clones, not including me, surrounded Kizaru. One by one the clones created the binding pain jutsus I created. "Katon: Binding fire chains!" clone 1 yelled. "Suiton: Devestating current chains!" Clone 2 yelled. "Doton: Earth constriction chains!" Clone 3 yelled. "Fuuton: Slicing air chains!" Clone 4 yelled. "Raiton: 100,000 volts chain!" Clone 5 yelled. "Hyoton: Ice demon's wrath." Clone 6 yelled. "Hell release: unearthly sinners chain!" Clone 7 yelled. "Shadow release: Tormenting shadow chain!" Clone 8 yelled. "Metal release: Blacksmiths bounty." Clone 9 yelled. "Finally, Blood release: Hells divine punishment!" I yelled. Kizaru didn't know what hit him as he was repeatedly burned, drowned, strangled, electrocuted, cut etc. When the jutsus ended Kizaru was barely concious and barely alive. The spectators were gaping at the performance. I walked slowly over to a near dead Kizaru. "I win, so ya got two choices. 1-live, 2-die. Pick one or die. Oh and ya won't go to heaven, that last move I used condemns a person to hell for eternity. Tick tock Kizaru, tick tock." I said, looking the nearly dead man in the eye. "I w,w,w,want ttto l-couch, cough- live." Kizaru wheazed as blood poured down his chin. My grin widened. "OK, you asked for it. Though be warned. Once you are reborn you cannot return to the marines or betray me or you will die of wounds inflicted on you in the past." I softly said. I lowered my sharp fangs to his neck and bit. The vampire gene flooding his bloodstream. I removed my fangs, not minutes later the wounds all closed and healed. The gene accepted him

I gave the clones a new mission, take Kizaru back to the Baskerville's infirmary. The clones accepted the mission, gently picked up Kizaru and disappeared in a red flash off to the Baskerville using Hirashin. I turned to the spectators who were still gaping at the display of power. I blinked once, twice. "Oi, why don't ya take a picture it'll last longer!" I shouted This shook the spectators out of their stupour. The strawhat wearing kid began shouting at me to join his crew, well they all did. In their own ways. I smiled. "Sorry kid but I have my own crew to worry about." I said half heartedly. "Which crew would you be a part of Nosferatu ya?" Law asked. My smirk widened. "The Hells Dawn Pirates, a crew consisting of humans, demons, biju, vampires, ghouls and royal Nosferatu." I smirked at the blank and shocked looks. The strawhat kid raised his hand. "Whats a royal Nosferatu?" He asked. I smiled. "Only the highest ranking hellbound beings aside from Uncle Satan himself." I replied, my smile turning into a grin at remembering all the times I visited Uncle Satan. I must have had a dopey grin on my face and a far away look in my eyes that must have creeped everyone out. A cough broke me out of my thoughts. "You said earlier that you were a Nosferatu, does this make you one of these royal Nosferatu?" Law asked curiously. "Yes it does. My parents are the Dracula and Draculine Alucard and Seres. And before you ask no I am not in any way related to Dracula Mihawk." I said, the last sentence disapointed a certain swordsman.

"Now if y'all don't mind, I'm leaving. I have to catch up with my crew. See y'all later!" I said happily before using a Hirashin back to the Baskerville. Once in the sub, I speed walked to the main control room where I knew I'd find someone. "Hey Nagato, you haven't seen me parents anywhere have ya? I need to talk to them." I asked the overly pierced man. Nagato only sighed. "I saw them earlier, they didn't look too happy at the time. What did ya do, turn an enemy into a vampire?" Nagato asked in a joking manner. "As a matter of fact I have, it was an admiral too can ya believe it?" I asked. Nagato blinked once, twice, three times. "ARE YOU A FU**ING IDIOT WOMAN?! HE COULD TEAR THIS SHIP APART!" Nagato all but screamed while whacking me over the head. "OK I deserved that. He won't though because A, he's unconcious. B, he's a devil fruit user and C, because I told him not to. Also the infirmary has sea stone beds for injured prisoners. I got the clones to put him on one of them." I replied calmly. Nagato sighed and muttered crazy captain under his breath. "Anyways, I'll see ya later Nagato. I have an unconcious admiral to sort to." I shouted over my shoulder as I walked to the infirmary.

When I got there I was met with a smirking Alucard and a fuming Seres. "You know something. You are just too kind these days Mizuki chan." Alucard spoke. "Oh and he's coming to, you should get in there before he destroys something." Seres added. I smiled and handed them a scroll each. "I managed to conceal some of the nobels from the auction house and two Celestial Dragons as well. We can either use them as bargaining chips or drain them dry. Either way, they're gonna experience pain while on this ship. So, enjoy." I told Alucard. I walked soundlessly through the doors of the infirmary to see Integra, Toby and Kizaru all lying on hospital beds, the latter of which was lying on a seastone infused bed.

I dragged a metal chair up to the side of Kizaru's bed and sat down. I smirked evilly as an idea formed in my head. I tapped into my vampire-telekenesis-powers-thingy and entered Kizaru's mind. 'Well, this is NOT what I expected his mind to look like. At all!' I thought. Everything was too bright. We were in an overgrown ruin of some kind, exotic and common flowers grew out of every crack in the floor and walls, trees sprouted everywhere, moss covered the walls, birds chirped from the branches of the trees, a glittering pond lay at the foot of the hill that the ruins sat proudly on top of and butterflies, bugs, animals and spiders of all kinds were scattered across the beautiful mindscape. I heared voices coming from inside the ruins, both of which I knew. The first being Kizaru's and the second being the 'helpful' spirit that does not want a person to lose their humanity or obey the command of a vampire. These spirits took the form of a blind old man with white hair and white feathery wings. "You need to leave here. In this place you are weak, you have no control. You are voulnerable!" The spirit hissed, I frowned. I'm not that bad, and I sure as hell aint evil. I stepped out of the shadows and directed a wave of my haki laced killer intent at the spirit, this was enough to send the pesky spirit to it's knees. I scoffed at the spirit. "Ya know, this is the second time I've seen you these days Grumpy. How're the rest of the other six dwarves?" I asked, humour laced my voice. The spirit's eye twitched. "Leave this place you unholy demon! This man still has his humanity." The grumpy spirit growled. I put up both of my hands in front of me ('ooh we got a badass over here' kinda way). "And so do I, OK not as much but still. Better than nothing right?"

I sent another spike of haki laced KI at the spirit, making him grimace from the pain. "Don't make me say this twice Grumpy. Leave my fledgeling alone!" I snarled animalistically. The spirit's eyes widened and he took off as if his ass was on fire. "Wake up fledgeling, you may be undead now but that does not mean that I wont beat yo ass." I grinned as I bean to fade away with the rest of the mindscape. I sat back in my chair and waited for Kizaru to wake up, once he did he began to struggle against his restraints. "Oi oi don't break those restraints, they cost me a couple lives to steal." I sneered, Kizaru took one look at me before unleashing a string of curses. Five minutes later I checked my non-existant-watch and spoke in a bored manner. "You done yet or are ya gonna keep on screaming like a five year old girl that didn't get a Barbie doll for Christmas?" I asked, Kizaru had on a confused expression. I snickered. "You are now one of my fledgelings, you are in my submarine so try anything and you will drown us all and if you go back to the marines I will make it my personal mission to hunt you down, and after that I will find you and I will kill you in the most brutal way that I can so that when they go looking for you they'll have to scrape your remains from every wall, ceiling, bystender, tree etc in sight with a paper thin metal sheet. Do you understand?" I asked, Kizaru was on the verge of pissing himsef due to the ammount of killer intent sent at him. He nodded. "Good if you behave then we'll see about letting you out of the infirmary, if you prove yourself to be loyal then we'll also see about removing the sea stone chains. Until then be a good boy and don't mess up my sub or I will remove the Vampire gene and throw you into the ocean with you still wearing your sea stone chains." I snarled the last part, everything before that was bittersweet and sugarcoated. I turned on my heel and walked away. Suddenly the sirens went off and Nagato's voice came over the intercom telling everyone to get into battle stations.

I phased into the control room. "Hey guys whats up, saw the sirens a second ago and just wondering why they were going off." I asked, Nagato looked over at me before speaking. "Captain Mizuki we are being followed, not by the marines or sea kings but by a fellow pirate ship the Heart Pirates I think. What should we do?" he asked, I smiled 'so the hot doc wants to talk huh, could have asked me at Sabody Archipelago' Ithought with a smile. "Pull up alongside them, who wants to go with me?" I asked, Alucard, Seres and Madara all raised their hands. "OK then, lets go." I shouted as Alucard, Seres and I teleported to Law's sub while Madara used Kamui.

Aaaaaaaand cut, sorry for the lack of updates. I promise I will try to get more done from now on, so anyways leave a comment in the comment secion below and I will see all yall awesome people next time-PEACE!


	7. Location Destination: Hell

**Location Destination: Hell**

 **A.N.** **Yo chapter 7 is now officially up-dodges mini statue of liberty- yeah yeah love ya'll too, sorry for the long wait I came down with a serious case of writers block, wrote this chapter over ten times and scrapped each one and I have been pretty busy and have had zilch time to do anything. Special thanks to Captain H00k who reviewed this story-pulls out a box of cookies-have a virtual cookie!**

"HEY KIDS, WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY?!" I yelled as I phased through the wall, immediately Law's crew began screaming like school girls, crying and clinging to each other. Alucard was doubled over laughing his ass off, I grinned widely showing needle sharp fangs, Seres sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose to hide her small smile and Madara smirked evilly. "So, why are you following us doc?" I asked, imitating Bugs Bunny which made Alucard laugh harder, Seres burst out in a fit of giggles and Madara chuckle. "I wanted to ask you a few questions Mizuki-ya." he replied. "Could have asked me at Sabaody y' know." I shrugged casually, by now the crew had stopped screaming like a bunch of little girls who found a massive spider and looked closer at the new arrivals. My sensetive ears picked up the whispers of some.

"Wow, those two ladies are hot."

"Yeah."

"Lady bears?"

"NO!"

"Gomenasai"

"SO EASILY DEFEATED!"

"I think the black haired one looks cute, sexy but cute."

"So does the blond chick."

"Do they have boyfriends, cos if not I'm free!?"

"The guys look like they wanna slaughter us."

It was true, Alucard and Madara were glaring at Law's crewmates with malicious murderous intent. "If you so much as look at my daughter or wife I will gouge out your eyes and stuff them down your throat so you can watch as I rip out your intestines and string you up with them am I clear?" Alucard snarls. "If you look at, touch or speak to either my niece or sister and I will have Walter peel your dicks like bananas, am I clear?!" Madara sneers. "You so much as think about my daughter in the wrong way and I will throw you to the ghouls got it?" Seres growls out, in the end most of the crew were passed out, pissing themselves in fear or frozen in fear. I shrug again and turn back to the surgeon of death. "You said you wanted to ask a few questions yes?" I asked, Law nodded. "Are you the one who hit my submarine a few hours back?" I hummed. "Yeah although that was purely by accident though, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." I answered, Law twitched in slight annoyance before moving on to the next question. "How come no-one has ever heard of you up until now?" he asked. "Well I have been here for quite a while on, lets just say a personal mission. The people we have been tracking for some time have not stirred up enough trouble for us to be concerned over up till now." I answered. "Who or what are you tracking and how dangerous are they?" I blink at this one. "Who we are tracking is none of your concern. As for how dangerous they are, well they managed to level an entire city the size of an island in less than a night. So I'd say they are pretty powerful." The last statement caused a few raised eyebrows. "Last question, where are you going?" I give a shark toothed grin. "Back to where we came from, Hell." I replied. "Anything else because if not we will take our leave now." I asked, Madara, Seres and Alucard had already gone back to the Baskerville by now. "Oh and before I leave, if you run into anyone wearing this symbol..." I pulled out a piece of paper with the the Milennium symbol on it and handed it to law."...Draw some blood with this knife and throw it on the ground. If you don't have this knife on you at the time the only advice I can give you is this, run like your life depends on it because it most likely will be." I toss a Hirashin marked kuni to him. "Au re'voire amigos." I give a two fingered salute as I phased through the wall again and re-appeared back at the Baskerville.

"Your orders captain?" Pein asked. "Set a course full speed ahead to the Western Gates of Hell!" I order, my crew salute. "Hai captain." The engines roared to life and the Baskerville sped foreward at lightning fast speed.


	8. Betrayed pt1

**Betrayed**

 **A.N.** Yo chapter 8 is now up, hopefully this will be good. I've been thinking of the idea and it has been naggling at the back of my mind all day which was rather annoying so here it is, I hope y'all enjoy.

We had to make a quick stop at Daybreak Island or more commonly known to Hell-Dwellers like myself as a Sinners Outpost, one of many places where the seven sins stay to keep a guard on the Hell gate that resided below the island. Contrary to popular belief, most Hell-dwellers are rather friendly and not all of them despise humans so much that they will leave Hell just so they can grab the nearest human to them and drag said human back to Hell. Some are like that though, so the seven sins created the many Sinners Outposts that surround the known Hell gates.

Really, the only reason why we stopped at the island was to restock on supplies and let Toby and Kizaru (who was under a disguise by the way) have a wander around town and help if need be. I was just strolling down a street when I came across a weapons shop, I shrugged knowing that I needed some polish and maybe a few more shiruken, kuni, sebon and polishing cloths. When I walked in I was greeted by a familiar sight- weapons lay on shelves and on stands, blades gleaming in the afternoon sunlight and the cashier just sleeping on the counter.

I rolled my eyes at the lazy cashier and began my search almost instantly finding the polish cloths, kuni, shiruken and polish. After another good few minutes I found three rather impressive looking weapons; one was a great knife (like Silent Hill's Pyramid Head's knife) that was a foot shorter than me and two scimitars-one silver blade with turqoise patterns, a bronze hilt with gold patterning, gold guard and a black and turqoise sheath the other silver blade with rust red patternings, a bronze hilt with gold patterning, gold guard and a black and rust red sheath. Picking up he great knife I tested its weight, to me it was light but to a normal person it would be so heavy that it would crush them. Picking up the scimitars I felt a positive pull from the blades, their shape reminded me of an elven scimitar. Yes, there are elves in hell. No joke. Creating a clone I handed her the polish cloths, polish, kuni, shiruken and sebon while I took the scimitars and the great knife.

I walked over to the cashier and poked him with the hilt of one of the scimitars, when the cashier woke he squeaked and cowered down with his arms raised above his head in a don't-hurt-me-I'm-an-innocent-bystander. I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat. "So, um, how much are these?" I asked. The cashier looked up, took one look at the three blades in my hand and screamed like a girl. "FREE, TAKE THEM! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He screamed, his voice sounded like he just inhaled a zepplin full of helium. "Why are you screaming, I'm not holding the blade to your neck am I?" I asked, the man gave me a quizzical glance before shakily picking up an upturned bounty poster.

 _ **WANTED**_

 _ **DEAD OR ALIVE**_

 _ **BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE MIZUKI**_

 _ **1, 000,000,000 BERRIES**_

There was a side note beneath.

 _ **Do NOT engage with the Beautiful Nightmare unless accompanied by the admirals, if sighted call the admirals immediately and evacuate the area. If you don't have a den den mushi on you, run and pray for the best.**_

...wow, these guys sure are scared of me. The picture was pretty awesome though; it was when I was fighting Toby, my clothes were bloodied, my blood red eyes were trained on the camera as if staring at you, Aki was in the background devouring a marine, a wild and slightly bloody toothy grin was plastered on my face, blood that was not mine was dripping down my chin and swirling black, red and orange tendrils with blood red eyes were piercing any marines nearest me. In all...I looked fuking EPIC! Not bad epithet either to be absolutely honest.

Rolling up the poster I strolled out of the shop, instantly I could sence something was wrong so I began running and followed the sceants of my crew. The sounds of a battle reached my ears which made me speed up, I came into clearing and almost lost it. There were marines there and leading them was none other than...

...

...

...

...Andrew?...

 **Short chapter, I know. The next chapter will also be short, I promise that chapter 10 will be longer.**


	9. Betrayed pt2

**Betrayed pt2**

Andrew stopped fighting for a second when he saw me and, smirked? "Why hello _former captain_ how nice of you to join us today, wonder why I'm doing this? Well, _you_ always were the center of attention, it was always about _you_. Not me, not the crew, _you_. So I began to think, what would happen if I became a marine? I can give them the weaknesses of you and the rest of your stupid crew, if you can call them that. Heh, the only reason I tagged along was to observe your powers. I never liked you, or the crew. You took away my humanity so now, I think I'll take something close to you!" Several nets made of pure blessed silver were thrown over me, the silver burned my exposed skin and dug painfully into the flesh. I let out an animalistic howl of rage and pain, the silver hurt but it wouldn't kill me. The flesh around the net began to blacken and burn in the pattern of the rope, with bleary eyes I watched helplessly as Andrew grabs the still weakened Integra by her neck and has the marines throw a pair of silver handcuffs on her before leaving with Kizaru.

 _Flashback_

 _"Oi Kizaru can you do me a favour?" I asked._

 _"What is it captain?"_

 _"An infiltration mission. On the next island there will be a marine base, I want you to go there pretending you escaped from us. When you return to the marines I want you to report to me about anything that goes on there until further notice OK?" I told him, Kizaru nodded._

 _"Hai captain Mizuki."_

 _Flashback End_

Before I became fully unconcious I heard screams as the rest of my crew arrived and slaughtered the rest of the marines. I was well aware of the blood tears running down my cheeks as I was picked up and taken back to the Baskerville.

A few hours later, 3rd person

As Mizuki regained conciousness the memories rushed back to her, she grit her teeth causing cracks to appear from pressure and dissappearing again. Andrew, the _bastard_ , he took Integra! He. Will. _Pay!_ The air pressure rise and the temperature drop as Mizuki's anger consumed her, blood tears dripped out of her eyes, the pupils and irises faded into a glowing white with smoke like black veins, her nails grew into claws and skin turned into a sickly grey. An oozing red tinted black substance began to trickle out of her ears, nose, eyes and mouth. A demonic sounding roar tore through Mizuki's throat.

 _ **"AnDReW!"**_

 **Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffhanger**


	10. Power

**Power**

Flashback

 _As Mizuki regained conciousness the memories rushed back to her, she grit her teeth causing cracks to appear from pressure and dissappearing again. Andrew, the bastard, he took Integra! He. Will._ _Pay!_ _The air pressure around Mizuki baganrise and the temperature drop as Mizuki's anger consumed her, blood tears dripped out of her eyes, the pupils and irises faded into a glowing white with smoke like black veins, her nails grew into claws and skin turned into a sickly grey. An oozing red tinted black substance began to trickle out of her ears, nose, eyes and mouth. A demonic sounding roar tore through Mizuki's throat._

 _ **"AnDReW!"**_

Flashback end

 _'...He betrayed us, kill them all...'_

No

 _'...Kill them all...'_

Shut up

 _'...Kill them all...'_

...I said shut up

 _'...Kill them all...'_

...No...

 _'...Kill...Them...All...'_

 _ **"I WILL KILL THEM ALL"**_

Alucard, Seras, Minato, Kushina, Madara and Tsunade all rushed in.

"Shit, she's going through a Berserk Rage! Quick strap her down while we still have a chance!" Alucard ordered. Minato and Kushina placed a paralysis seal on each of my limbs, Tsunade and Madara locked the tenketsu points in my arms and legs so that I couldn't move even if the seals were destroyed and Alucard and Seras fetched a three pronged needle and filled it with a clear liquid before injecting it in the side of my neck. After that, everything was blank.

3rd person P.O.V.

After Alucard injected Mizuki's neck with the liquid her body stopped spasming. The black liquid however formed a constantly rippling orb above her instead of receding back into her, droplets of the liquid hovered next to the orb while tendrils of the liquid faintly kept the orb attached to Mizuki's body.

"...What...is that?" Kushina asked.

"That is every droplet of blood Mizuki has ever consumed as a vampire. It looks like it was forced out of her body though due to the fact that these tendrils are trying to reattach themselves back into her bloodstream." Alucard replied. "This is a rare phenomenon in vampires, the only time it actually happens is if...oh god...did she?...But thats impossible, she couldn't have...could she?"

"What in Kami's name are you on about Alucard?" Madara asked.

"She drew on the power of a falled devil, it's more likely that she is the resurrected fallen devil in question." Alucard answered.

"OK two questions 1. What is a fallen devil and 2. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Minato asked

"Depending on the person's state of mind this could be a good, bad and/or both. As for the first question the, or rather a, fallen devil was one of the most powerful beings in existance. As far as I know there were ten fallen devils: Gira, Gaia, Zara, Sol, Lucifer, Vitae, Taki, Chronos, Raj and Aeri. Lucifer was the third most powerful of the ten but the most famous, the second was Vitae and the first was Aeri. Each fallen devil had power over something: Gira was the moon, Gaia was the earth, Zara was the animals, Sol was the sun, Lucifer was hell, Raj was heaven, Vitae was life, Taki was death, Chronos was time...and Aeri was all. Judging how the orb ripples, Mizuki is the reincarnation of one of the top three."

"Well, how the hell does all that relay to why Mizuki's blood is just floating in front of us?" Tsunade asked with her back to the blood. Cuts began to appear across Mizuki's body and a fatal looking gash appeared on her side.

"The fallen devil's need their resurrected body to have only one prescence residing in their mind, their own. The blood Mizuki drinks contains fragments of souls from the original bodies, therefore the fallen devil would need to remove these prescences from Mizuki's mind in order to take over which is exactly what has happened here." Alucard answered. As Alucard finished his sentence the blood receded back into Mizuki through her nose, ears, eyes and mouth. Mizuki jolted and took a deep breath in as a black and purple dust like haze healed her wounds.

Mizuki's mindscape a few minutes earlier

'Uuuuuuuuuuuughhhh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, holy flipper fuck that hurt. What the hell, why am I in my mindscape?' I thought as I checked my landscape. I was in my mindscape alright, same tree branch, same waterfall. Only thing different was the fact that the waterfall and tree were just...there, no mountains, no backgrounds, no campers, nothing like that just a blank space as far as the eye could see. Both the waterfall and tree ended in pixelated cubes, heck even the spray from the waterfall pixelated slightly.

 **"Hello Mizuki."** A voice from the waterfall spoke, I turned around and nearly shit myself on the spot. Standing on a purple black pixelated platform was an intimidating and highly powerful woman, I could tell straight off how powerful she was due to pure power literally rolling off of her in waves. "Who are you and why are we here?" I asked, the woman laughed lightly. **"My name is Aeri, as for why we are here I wanted to test your strength to decide whether or not I should claim you as my new body."** Aeri replied casually while getting into a stance, I tried calling on my powers only to find I couldn't. Growling, I pick the great knife from my back and get into stance. Aeri grinned evilly as she drew on her power, forming a purple black sabre.

Without warning Aeri rushed foreward only seconds later to be met with the blunt edge of the great knife slamming into the side of her head. Catching her off guard I went to diagonally slash Aeri only for her to block the strike and thrust the sabre foreward and stab my left shoulder, howling in pain I feigned right and slashed Aeri across the left shoulder severing it from her body. Aeri's sabre clattered to the platform as she clutched her severed arm, I held the great knife over Aeri's head ready to strike not noticing the severed arm pick up the sabre and move beside me. Aeri suddenly snickered. **"Check mate."** The sabre sliced through my side like a hot knife through butter.

Dropping the great knife out of agong and falling to my knees I let out a gurgled breath, blood dribbled out of my mouth and was gushing out of my wounds. My left eye began to tingle and sting slightly, with my hand that was not clutching my wound I grabbed around my eye in pain. A black and purple dust like haze settled around me, the haze floated around the wounds I recieved and my left eye. **"Strange, you are drawing on my power to heal yourself. I guess you really are my reincarnated form, if anyone else had done that they would have died for sure."** Aeri smirked as I panted heavily. **Congratulations girl, you have earned the right to use my power. Use it well."** With that Aeri left, leaving me alone in my mindscape. Suddenly my head exploded in pain as images and knowledge of Aeri's power was forcefully shoved into my mind, I wobbled a bit after the pain from all of the images and knowledge shoved into my mind died down.

Feeling myself waking up I left my mindscape. My eyes opened and snapped shut, it was waaaaaay too bright. Looking up I saw Alucard, Seras, Minato, Kushina, Madara and Tsunade standing above me. "Why do I feel like I was hit by a giant ass meteorite?" This seemed to break the ice as it got a few chuckles out of everyone. "You were almostposessed by a fallen devil..." Alucard started. "Aeri, she almost posessed me." This made everyone look at least a bit surprised. "I managed to draw on her power to heal myself, this must have impressed her as she gave me the right to use her power." I yawned slightly. "How long was I out?" I asked. "A week and a half, by the way you might want to see this." Seras told me while holding out a newspaper.

 **Double Execution!?**

 **The executions of Portgas D Ace and Integra of the Hells Dawn Pirates will proceed earlier than expected in 2 weeks at Marineford...**

That was as far as I got before the paper burst into black with purple tinted flames. "Are there any Hell portals near or at Marineford?" I asked as black and purple cubes rose from my figure. "Yes there is one portal beneath Marineford, two above it and several around it. In short we could attack from various angles and they won't know what hit them." Alucard grinned, not the happy kind of grin but the 'I'm gonna tear you to bits, eat the remains, shit the remains out, set the shit on fire, dump the burning shit in a vat of acid, throw the vat of acid in a volcano, nuke the volcano and then have the volcano be hit by a meteorite shower, all the while filming the whole thing whilst lounging in a deck chair drinking some red wine and eating popcorn.' kind of grin.

"Set a course straight to hell, we're beginning the preparations for war." I ordered, no-one saw a blood tear forming at my eye.

'Integra...be safe.' The tear rolled down my cheek before falling to the floor.


End file.
